


Our Little Whore

by bluedelilah



Category: one shot - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Charlie Barber - Freeform, Dark/Dom Kylo, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Happy birthday Jo ;), Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo x Charlie x Reader, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zero background story, blowjob, soft charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedelilah/pseuds/bluedelilah
Summary: This is a Kylo x Charlie x Reader threesome one shot. There's no plot buildup, it starts out with immediate smut, so beware. This is a birthday present for my lovely girl, Jo. I love you and I hope you enjoy this short one shot of your two fav daddies. hehe.
Kudos: 22





	Our Little Whore

"Slower," you hear Kylo demand from somewhere behind you. 

You would do anything to look down and witness Charlie as his tongue laps through your slit and brushes across your clit. You can feel his hair tickling your legs, and you imagine that his mane looks quite ruffled and unruly, bobbing as he moves his face over your cunt. Imagining is all you can do thanks to the blindfold fastened around your eyes. 

Kylo is standing beside the bed, somewhere, at least you think he is. You can only hear his occasional demands and short, panting breaths, as well as the slick noises of his hand running over his own length. Are you the only one naked? It's only been minutes since your eyesight was blocked by fabric, but already you feel as though the room is full of surprises you can't anticipate. 

"Add your fingers," Kylo demands lowly. Charlie obeys, though his tongue pauses against your clit, hesitating at the instructions. He would have you all to himself if it was up to him. Two of Charlie's long fingers push through your entrance, and you gasp at the pressure as he rocks them into you. His tongue is against your clit now, dragging pressured strokes over your nerves as you mewl and squirm beneath him. Kylo hums in approval from somewhere in the room, and the sound of his praise urges the warmth in your cunt to swell. 

"Are you gonna come, kitten?" Kylo's voice sounds out. You nod immediately, jolting as Charlie's lips wrap around your bud and suck gently. The mattress beneath you shifts, and your moans are halted when the tip of Kylo's cock grazes your bottom lip. "You don't get to come unless you're choking on me."

You don't hesitate to accept his length into your mouth, sucking and bobbing against him as Charlie massages your nerves. Thank god, the blindfold supplies some aid in your focus as his tip scrapes your throat. If you could see the two of them--Charlie between your legs, chin glistening with your wetness, and Kylo peering down at you with those dark, hungry eyes--you would surely be coming by now, not that you're that far off. One of your hands begins working at the start of Kylo's shaft, satisfying the part that simply won't fit into your throat, while the other is threaded through Charlie's dangling locks, begging him for more pressure. 

Kylo's practically thrusting into your mouth now, fucking himself against the walls of your throat, while Charlie's lips press even tighter around your clit, adding more suction to the growing pressure in your cunt. His fingers are curling against your walls, pulsing against just the right spot, and you barely get the chance to register your oncoming climax until it's growing in your thighs and exploding under his tongue. 

The warmth drips through your core, stroking your nerves and pushing moans through your choking throat and onto Kylo's cock. Your body jolts, torso curling inwards as the bliss rolls through you and Charlie keeps the pressure on your clit even through the aftershocks. If you could see, your vision would be blurred with fuzzy white edges. Kylo is relentless, not bothering to offer you an ounce of air as you gag and sputter around his length. 

Charlie presses a kiss to your inner thigh before his fingers leave you empty and his tongue leaves you cold. "Kylo," he says, rubbing a hand against your calf. "Come fuck her, she's been good for us."

You can tell from the way his cock still rams into your mouth that Kylo hates receiving the instructions, but he pulls out seconds later with a frustrated groan. The mattress shifts again as they switch positions and Charlie is whispering in your ear as Kylo glides his tip through your slick folds, "You look so pretty like this." You feel his hands on your tits, thumbing at your nipples and humming contently as they grow hard under his touch. His breath is warm against your ear as he speaks lowly. "Your cheeks are flushed, baby, you know that? You look so desperate to get fucked."

Kylo must have heard him, because his cock pushes into you suddenly, stretching your entrance and filling the space between your aching walls. You can't hold back the whimpers that follow, and it seems that Charlie enjoys your new moans of relief, because he grabs your hand and leads it to his shaft. You stroke him steadily, running your thumb over his tip as he lets out a relieved breath. Kylo is ruthless with his thrusts, fast and deep with no graceful period for adjustment. It's dizzying how good it feels to have his cock pounding into your gut, but it feels too easy to lie there with only a hand around Charlie's throbbing dick. 

"Flip me over, please, please," you beg, jaw agape with tingling satisfaction. Kylo's hands are harsh as they grip your hips and turn you over onto your stomach. You steady yourself onto your hands and knees and moan a thank you as he enters you again, this time from behind. Charlie knows exactly what you're doing, and he's plunging into your mouth as soon as Kylo is thrusting into your cunt again. He's warm and thick in your throat, but a little gentler than Kylo as he holds your hair and leads your hollowed cheeks to bob against him as tears gather beneath your blindfold. 

Kylo's hands are kneading the flesh of your ass, fingers digging sharply into your skin, as he pulls you back onto him again and again. You wish you could see him in his animalistic desire, that pleasured fold in his brow that he always gets, but the only hint of his relief is his shallow breaths that are escaping his hitched throat. Charlie's a little more vocal, low moans sounding out from above you, as one hand holds your jaw, thumb brushing over your cheek. 

"Oh fuck, baby," Charlie curses above you, and you can hear the dominance finally peeking through his voice. "Little slut is doing so well for us, isn't she?"

It only takes you a moment to realize he's talking to Kylo, who returns the question with a grunt, and a, "Our good whore, letting her daddies fuck her from both ends."

Their words propel the warmth in your cunt forward and you whimper and whine around Charlie's cock as each stroke pushes his head deeper into your mouth, forcing you to choke and sputter. 

"You want to be all the way full?" Kylo asks through his labored breath. You moan and attempt a nod, but either way he accepts your answer, and you feel his thumb gathering your wetness and spreading it. His cock is still pounding into your cunt, while his thumb slowly slips into your hole. You feel satisfyingly stuffed--mouth, cunt, and ass--and your body is starting to tremble from the collection of sensations. 

It's Charlie's whisper in your ear that ends up making you come undone. "You can come now. Come for your daddies."

It's consuming--the heat. Burning bliss threads through your core, exploding pleasure into your gut and tingling relief into your thighs. You choke around Charlie's cock as you come, struggling to pay any attention to your mouth's pace. Kylo pulses into your gut as your orgasm takes over, and even with the blindfold on, you're seeing static stars in your vision. 

"Good girl come on my cock while he comes in your mouth," Kylo growls as his thumb curls slightly and his cock rams deeper, piercing your gut. 

You didn't even notice until now that Charlie is twitching in your throat and you rush to continue the rhythm of your mouth. His grip in your hair is tighter, desperate, and his moans are quiet but heavenly as he fucks his warm cum into your tongue. You're gagging, struggling for air as the space of your throat is flooded, but he's sympathetic enough to pull out when he's finished. 

Oxygen greets your tired lungs and you're gasping, half at the new access to air, and half at Kylo's cock that is still invading you. He's flipping you onto your back with rough fingers, and then entering you again before you can even yelp at the sudden movement. He tosses your legs over his shoulders, and pushes into you impossibly deep, revealing a deep breath at the increased sensation. 

Charlie's hand is under your neck, gently supporting it from being too strained, and his other hand is wiping the tears that are falling steadily across the side of your face. "How long are you gonna let him fuck you, huh, little whore? Even now when you're crying and your legs are shaking?"

The only response your lips will allow is a whimper and a sob. Charlie is happy to hear this, and his mouth finds your nipples, sucking before tugging at them harshly with his teeth. You yelp at the pain and squirm, which elicits a deep chuckle from Kylo. Charlie's free hand roams down your body to slip between your thighs. The calloused pads of his fingers work magic into your clit, tight circles that jolt your nerves and make you cry out. 

"If you come again, you're still going to let him fuck you, isn't that right?" Charlie asked, lips grazing your breast. You nod and sob as your peak draws closer. "Don't torture the poor thing, look how badly she's shaking," Charlie comments, and you hear Kylo grunt in reply. 

Charlie seems to be the one doing the negotiating now, and he leans forward to press his pouty lips to yours shortly before he speaks. "You can come now then, baby, and he won't make you take his cock any longer."

It's all the permission you need. Your third orgasm seems to split your core in half with bright heat that consumes your cunt and buzzes under your clit. Through your own cries and yelps, you can hear Kylo moaning with relief. His stream of cum fills your walls with warmth, and your legs twitch against his shoulders as the aftershocks hit you, dragging out your pleasure for ages as Charlie speaks praise into your humming ears. 

Eventually, Kylo slips out and you're suddenly empty and extremely exhausted. You are only vaguely aware of Charlie's fingers behind your head, undoing the knot of the blindfold. You can sense the black fabric move away from your eyes, but you still let them stay closed for a moment longer before you pry them open, ignoring your exhaustion. Kylo is standing at the end of the bed, returning his clothing to his form. His eyes are locked onto your face and you blink at him shyly before you move to look to Charlie next. Charlie is also watching you, only his expressions are softer, a sort of affection locked into his pupils. 

"You did so well," he says quietly, folding the blindfold in his hands. 

You look to Kylo, hoping for his affirmation next. He doesn't move until his clothes are on again and his cheeks are less flushed. He walks along the edge of the bed until he is opposite Charlie, but just as close to your exposed body. 

"You impressed us," Kylo says, reaching one hand out to tilt your jaw towards him. "Our little whore."


End file.
